


The Moon and his Sun

by Holly_1016



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omegaverse, Power Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Subspace, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ddlb, loads of sex, male omegas have vaginas instead of cocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly_1016/pseuds/Holly_1016
Summary: Tsukishima is an Alpha who finds out that Hinata is his fated Mate. Tsuki realizes he has compitions
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Male Original Character/Sugawara Kōshi, others
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Haikyuu Characters they belong to Haruichi Furudate 
> 
> I only own my OC’s Kaito Kamitani and Sorano

Kei Tsukishima is a first year student at Karasuno high, an Alpha at the height of 6’2 with golden blonde hair and golden eyes, known for his tsundere attitude, he feels a sudden change in the way he see’s Shōyō Hinata and the fact that the ball of sunshine is his mate ?   
  


Shōyō Hinata is Karasuno’s baby, being 5’4 with bright orange hair and golden brown eyes, Hinata is the sun of Karasuno who’s mate is Tsukishima Kei, 

Will the sun and moon finally eclipse 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Moon meets the Sun

Kei Tsukishima had stood in the gym looking at his senpai’s while standing between Yamaguchi and a small orange haired boy whilst they introduced themselves and heard their Senpai’s names that the sweet scent of tangerines, honey and a pancakes filled Tsukishima’s nose, his golden eyes had looked down at the small omega ‘ _OURS, Mate, claim_ ’ Tsuki’s inner alpha roared out in excitement while filling Tsukishima’s head with fanatsies of the smaller omega 

***  
  


_Tsukishima grinned lazily at the small omega currently riding him, orange hair unruly, golden brown eyes filled with pleasure and cross eyed, drool escapeing the omega’s mouth and his tonge lolled out, Tsukishima’s eyes trailed down the plump tits of the omega that were slowly leaking milk to the round pup filled stomach “A-Alpha, knot, please.” Hinata whined “You want this?” Tsukishima teased grinding his knot into Hinata’s cunt “Mhmmm yes want it, please Kei.” Hinata groaned out letting Tsukishima roll them over and give harder thrusts....._

***  
  


Practice had ended and the team had gotten to the club room, Kaito had growled and hid Sugawara and their pup letting Sugawara change without other Alpha’s looking at the Gray Haired Setter letting the other Alpha’s know not to look at his mate.   
  


Tsukishima perked when he heard Hinata talk, the soft motherly voice of Sugawara had talked to an equelly soft spoken Hinata, Tsukishima eyed Hinata’s figure from the soft milky skin, over the soft curve of Hinata’s bubble butt and soft thick supple thighs, up the curvey masculine body, soft plump lips and small nose ‘ _OURS, CLAIM NOW_ ’ Tsukishima’s inner Alpha roared out in lust as Tsukishima saw his name on Hinata’s right hip and smirked before going to class.   
  


Lunch came around and Yamaguchi had came to eat with Tsukishima “Lets go eat with Shrimpy and King.” Tsukishima stated finding the freak duo with Karasuno VBC’s Team “Hey Tsuki.” Hinata beamed and Tsukishima softly smirked sitting down beside the omega who unconsciousley moved closer to smell the strawberry bourbon, mint and musk off the blonde alpha as the day went on of the Alpha keeping a close eye of his Omega ...


	3. The Sun’s Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Hinata had woken up in a sheen of sweat and a pool of slick on the bed and was haveing some cramps, ripping his covers off and running to the shower without removoveing his white oversized long sleeved top and white cotton panties as he put the shower on ice cold ‘ _Need Knot, need Alpha, call Alpha_ ’ Hinata’s inner Omega whimpered which Hinata had slipping into a space filled with little subby taughts a “A-Alpha.” Hinata softly whimpered grinding into the air “T-Tsuki.” Hinata softly moaned out before shakeing his head and he turned off the shower, 

Putting on clean cotton panties and a soft cotton bra along with a ( ~~tampon~~ ~~like~~ ) plug to soak up his slick before putting on his uniform “Kinda glad that Male Omega’s can mix their uniform cause I know that Suga-senpai and Ennoshita-senpai wear the skirts with their gakuren.” Hinata said as he slid his own skirt up, throwing on the pastel yellow hoodie under his gakuren jacket before grabbing his school bag and bike and going to school  
  


Walking into his class, Hinta’s eyes saw Tsukishima sat at the desk to his left while Kageyama was on the seat to his right “Jesus Boke.” Kageyama put a hand to his nose “What Bakageyama?” Hinata scowled “You smell like your in heat.” Kageyama said glad that Hinata wasnt his fated mate “I-I am.” Hinata whispered and had a red face “Well why didnt you stay at home.” Kageyama stated “I didn’t want to, my Alpha’s scent is calming me.” Hinata bit back and buried his face into his arms while biteing his bottom lip

Tsukishima could smell the scent of tangerines, pancakes and honey but it was sweeter and more heavy in his mouth that he could feel his boner along with his knot inflateing and deflateing, growling at the blueberry haired Alpha who basicelly showed that Hinata’s scent was disgusting when it was heavenly in the blonde Alpha’s nose that Tsukishima felt his rut starting from his own scent getting stronger 

Hinata’s head lifted at the stronger musky scent of Strawberry bourbon, mint and musk, a soft whimper left the Orange Haired Omega’s lips “S-Sensei, I dont feel so good.” Hinata said with a small sheen of sweat “You dont look good either, Tsukishima, bring Hinata to the nurses office, you dont look very well either.” Kiko-Sensei said leting the blonde alpha gather both bags and help the small omega to the nurse’s office 

Hinata was surprised to see Sugawara and Kaito-Senpai in the nurses office already “What are you two doing here?” Kaito said raising a brow “I-I dont feel well.” Hinata whimpered under the Head Alpha of the Volleyball pack’s stare “Baby, I think Hinata’s in heat.” Sugawara said softley pulling the younger Omega into an embrace while Kōu slept on one of the beds with a cold face towel on his forehead “Kōu has a fever.” Sugawara softley said while hearing a growl come from Tsukishima “Watch it pup.” Kaito growled back and flexed his arms showing his dominence over Tsukishima and getting the blonde Alpha’s to show his submission which he did 

“Tsukishima is starting his rut, both of them are fated mates.” Kaito stated going over to sit beside Kōu to keep an eye on the ferverish pup “You two should mate, it’ll get worse if you dont.” Sugawara said crawling into Kaito’s lap and resting his head on the Alpha’s chest “Its true, it’ll be more painful if you two dont mate now, I remember going through my first rut without Kō, and it was painful knowing who my mate was and mateing him.” Kaito said nodding for them to leave the school to go mate with each other

Tsukishima had gone with his gut and grabbed Hinata, throwing the small Omega over his shoulder and leaving the school, dropping both their bags in the nurses office (obviusly taking their phones beforehand) and running back to his home, knowing that his Mam was away on a work trip for 3 weeks and Akiteru at college, Tsukishima pinned Hinata against the closed front door “T-Tsuki.” Hinata whimpered feeling himself drop “Smell so good ‘Mega.” Tsukishima said noseing at Hinata’s scent gland letting the ginger let out a soft moan “M-more, knot, wan Alpha’s knot.” Hinata moaned out gaining a grunt from Tsukishima who liftid Hinata by the back of his thighs and let the small omega nose at the alpha’s scent glands 

Tsukishima knew that Hinata was in a sub space because it was something natural for Omega’s “Baby, what do you want Alpha to do.” Tsukishima said placeing Hinata on the bed and looking at the glossy eyed Omega who whined and spread his legs letting Tsukishima see his soft plain white cotton panties “Wan Alpha’s knot, wan be fucked.” Hinata said like a toddler while trying to pull off his uniform getting himself naked save for his panties and bra

  
Tsukishima groaned and pushed Hinata down on his bed kissing the smaller “Open your pretty mouth baby.” Tsukishima purred going back for a kiss letting his tonge roam Hinata’s mouth and letting the smaller suck on the Alpha’s tonge “No foreplay.” Tsuki said pulling off the soft bra and panties off Hinata’s body “Fucking perfect.” Tsukishima said his golden eyes roaming the semi toned soft feminine body that the Male Omega had before pushing the omega’s legs apart and seeing the slick covered cunt before Tsukishima had ripped off his own clothes to reveal his 10 inch cock “Sho big.” Hinata drooled letting Tsukishima rub his cock against his folds while getting himself lubed up after ripping out the plug Hinata had in him “Ready.” Tsukishima said lining himself up “Yea Daddy.” Hinata whined and humped the air 

Tsukishima slowly pushed in with his larger hand interlaceing with Hinata’s and kissing the omega to subdue the pain, Hinata’s legs locked around the Alpha’s waist as his back arched and the Omega moaned when Tsukishima was balls deep into him “Move daddy.” Hinata cried out and grinded against the Alpha who nearly pulled out before roughly thrusting and keeping that pace, ‘Ah, Ah, Ah’s, Daddy, More, rougher, harder’ left Hinata’s mouth on repeat as drool escaped the omega’s mouth while his face was flushed and his eyes were crossed “Knot and bite.” Hinata cried out feeling Tsukishima’s knot catch on his cunt walls “Gonna fucking, nghh.” Tsukishima said pushing his knot into the Omega and biteing the place between the neck and shoulder on Hinata’s body letting the omega also bite the alpha in tbe same place “My perfect mate.” Tsukishima purred curling up against the smaller omega while still locked together. 


End file.
